1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organometallic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the organometallic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices that can provide multicolored images and have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response times, excellent brightness, low driving voltages, and excellent response speed characteristics.
A typical OLED has a structure including an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer disposed between the anode and the cathode and including an emission layer (EML). A hole transporting region may be disposed between the anode and the EML, and an electron transporting region may be formed between the EML and the cathode. Holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the hole transport region, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the electron transport region. Excitons are generated when carriers such as holes and electrons recombine in the EML. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
Various types of organic light emitting devices are known. However, there still remains a need in OLEDs having low driving voltage, high efficiency, high brightness, and long lifespan.